Jordan's First Date
by SamA3642
Summary: Jordan goes on her first date, what'll Hank and Justin say about this?
1. Chapter 1

One sunny afternoon Justin was on his way to pick up his younger sister from school, now that Jordan was a teenager he and Hank had became more overprotective than usual. They knew sooner or later teen boys will be asking Jordan out on a date and that was their worst fear. Jordan dating meant she was growing up.

Justin arrived to the school to see all the students leaving, he saw his young sister talking with her friends. Once she broke away from her friends the teen ran to her brother.

"Hey Justin". Jordan said, hugging him.

"How was school Jo". Justin said, returning the hug.

"If I tell you something promise not to tell dad".

"Depends what is it".

"I have a date on Friday night".

"You have a what on Friday?"

"Justin don't do that, don't be the overprotective big brother".

"That part of the job Jo Jo, besides dad isn't gonna let you go on a date".

"He might if I introduce him to the guy".

"Who is this guy anyway?"

"Well his name is Michael, he's on the football team, and he's so cute".

"Good luck telling that to dad".

"I'm sure he'll understand".

Once the siblings arrived home, Jordan got started on her homework while Justin began dinner. The time was nearing 8 in the evening just then Hank walked in the door from work with Erin in tow.

"Hey dad, hey Erin". Jordan greeted the two.

"How's it going Jo". Erin greets her sister.

"Hey sweetheart". Hank says, kissing her head.

"Dad could I ask you something and don't flip out".

Hank raised an eyebrow at his teen daughter while Erin looked stunned for a moment. Justin stood in the doorway of the kitchen to see how this will play out.

"Jordan what did you do?" Hank asked trying to keep his voice steady.

"I didn't do anything. Today at school this guy Michael he asked me on a date Friday night and I was wondering if I can go".

"Your first date! I'm gonna help you get ready and when he sees you he won't be able to keep his eyes off you". Erin says excitedly.

Justin snickered just as Hank looked over at his surrogate daughter as if she lost her mind.

"You're not going". Hank said.

"Dad please it's just dinner and a movie". Jordan replies.

"Hank you're being protective". Erin states.

"It's part of my job". He says.

"Ok what if you talked to him on Friday, just to get to know him. Please dad please". Jordan used the puppy eyes knowing her father can't resist.

When Jordan used the puppy eyes Hank knew he couldn't say no, finally he gave in. "You can go but only on one condition".

"Anything".

"Me and Justin talks to him first".

"As long as you don't go into cop mode. I really like this guy and I don't want either of you to scare him away".

"We'll see about that sweetheart".

"Jo this will be amazing, I'll do your hair, we'll get you a new outfit, all of it. Michael won't be able to keep his eyes off you". Erin said.

"If he can't then I'll carve his eyes out".

The week passed by slowly and soon it was Friday, Erin had gotten Jordan a new outfit for her date. While she was helping her sister get ready Hank and Justin were making small talk, the time was nearing seven and there was a knock on the door.

"Dad! Justin! Be nice!" Jordan called to her father and brother.

Justin got up to open the door while Hank was 'cleaning' his gun, when Justin opened the door he saw a teen boy around his sister's age dressed in a button down shirt with a tie and black slacks and tennis shoes.

"Can I help you". Justin says, his voice trying to remain calm.

"I'm here to pick up Jordan". The boy said.

"Come in she's upstairs getting ready, I'm her brother Justin".

"I'm Michael".

Justin let the teen boy enter and got a little scared when he saw Hank messing with his gun.

"Dad this is Michael, he's here to pick Jo up". Justin says to his father.

"Let's have talk Michael". Hank said, not putting the gun down.

Erin was curling Jordan's hair while the teen was blowing her nails trying to get the nail polish to dry quicker.

"You think dad and Justin are being nice to Michael?" Jordan asked.

"Probably". Erin replied.

The teen boy sat awkwardly in the chair as Hank and Justin eyed him.

"So Michael is it, what do you like to do in your free time?" Hank asked.

"I play football, I'll hang out with my friends and family". Michael answered.

"What are your intentions with Jordan?" Justin asked.

"Jordan seems really cool and I'd like to know her better".

"You know I'm a cop right". Hank said.

"Yes sir".

"Where are you two going?" Justin asked.

"First we're going to see a movie and then grab dinner after".

"Where do you see yourself in five to ten years?" Hank asked.

"Hopefully I'll be a football player for the NFL".

The father and son looked at each then back to the teen boy.

"Well Michael you seem like a good kid and I think it be ok if you took Jordan out". Justin said.

"I have to agree with my son here, you can take Jordan out but let's be clear about a few things. One, you will keep all your body parts to yourself if you're hand wander to any part of hers I will break them. Two, Jordan's curfew is 11 don't be late because if me or my son has to go look for you there won't be a happy ending tonight for you. Three, if you try any funny business with her we will have a very different conversation a much more painful one. And lastly, since you know I'm a cop you should know I got people everywhere in this city and the first time I get a call from anyone tonight things won't look so good for you". Hank spoke.

"Y-yes sir". Michael stammered.

Erin was just now leaving Jordan's room heading to the top of the steps. "Guys she's ready".

Hank, Justin, and Michael went up and headed over to the steps. Michael stood waiting by the bottom step while the father and son stood to the side.

Jordan came out of her room wearing a red t shirt with a heart design, a black skirt that came just to her knees, matching red and black leggings, and her red sneakers. Her long shiny brown hair were in soft bouncy curls on some of the hair was clipped on the sides. She had on a little bit of eyeshadow, a little blush, and lip gloss. Jordan was stunning.

Hank couldn't believe how grown up his little girl was, even though she was a teenager she will always be his baby. When Justin saw his little sister he was stunned one minute she was this little girl who ran to him now she's a young lady going on her first date.

"Well how do I look". Jordan says, nervously.

"Jo you look beautiful". Michael compliments.

"Sweetheart you look amazing". Hank said.

"You look so grown up". Justin said.

"Michael we should go before we're late for the movie".

The teen girl headed down the stairs and headed for the door, Hank kept Michael back for a second. "Have her home on time". He said.

"Yes sir".

"Dad". Jordan scolded her father.

"Alright have fun on your date but not too much fun".

Before the two teens left Jordan hugged her father and whispered in his ear, "Thank you".

"Anything for you sweetheart".

She then hugged her brother and left the house, the father and son then sat down turning on the tv. Erin looked at them suspiciously.

"Alright what are you two up to?" Erin asked.

"What are you talking about?" Justin replied, sipping his beer.

"I heard your conversation with Michael, you two interrogated him".

"We did no such thing".

"Hank you're awful quiet, what did you do?" She asked her father figure.

"I have no idea what you're talking about". Hank replied.

"You have the team spying on Jo's date don't you?"

"No I don't".

"Mhmm, don't think that this is over because it's not".

"If you say so".

Erin left the house and once she left Justin turned to his father. "Do you have your team watching Jo?"

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't".

Meanwhile

Jordan and Michael were in the movie theater they sat in the middle, farther back up in the seats were Ruzek and Atwater watching the two teens.

"You sure this is a good idea? What if we get caught?" Kevin whispered.

"As long as we stay up here away from them, they won't know were here". Adam replied.

"I don't feel right doing this, spying on Jordan".

"It's not spying it's more like keeping an eye on her, besides if this were your sister you would do it".

"You do have a point".

The movie got started, as the movie continued Adam and Kevin paid attention to the teen instead of the movie. Watching as if Michael was gonna do something. Michael put his arm around Jordan and she leaned her head on his shoulder smiling. After the movie the two headed to a pizzeria, Jay and Antonio were watching the teens walk from the movies.

"You think we should be doing this? Were spying on Jordan". Jay said.

"I'd do this if Eva were on a date, a father will do anything to make sure their little girls stay safe. I would, we both know Voight would, if the day ever comes I'm sure you would too". Antonio replied.

"Were spying on kids eating pizza".

"Anything could happen".

Jordan and Michael walked into the pizzeria they ordered some cheese slices and soda, they sat down and began making small talk.

"So you met my dad and brother, tell me something about your family". Jordan starts.

"My dad died when I was 6, then when I was 10 my mom remarried". Michael replied.

"I'm sorry about your dad, when I was a baby my mom died".

"Sorry to hear that".

"What do you do in your free time?"

"Play football, hang out with family and friends".

"How'd you get into football?"

"My dad and I played a lot when I was younger, it became our thing".

"Me and my brother play together sometimes".

"What's it like having an older brother?"

"It's awesome when I was younger I idolized my brother, he can get on my nerves but hey that's what brothers and sisters do. Justin can get really protective like my dad but he's actually a cool guy once you get to know him".

"I wish I had an older brother".

"You're an only child?"

"No I have a little sister".

"I'm sure when the day comes you'll be that protective older brother just like Justin is".

Erin was in her car parked right behind Jay and Antonio, she knew Hank had sent the team to watch Jordan. She'd would have bet her paycheck on it, she pulled her cell phone out dialing Jay's number.

Jay's phone rang and he looked at the caller ID then at Antonio. "It's Erin, you think she knows?"

"Probably, just answer it".

The detective then answered his phone. - Hey Erin, what's up. Jay tried to keep his voice calm and steady.

-Where are you guy? I'm thinking we should meet up. Erin replied.

-Were all at Molly's you should join.

-Jay can you do me a favor.

-Sure.

-Can you and Antonio turnaround?

He nudged Antonio signing for him to turn around, when they did the two men saw Erin in her car waving to them and they waved back.

-Did Hank put you guys up to this?

-Yes.

-Was it just you two or no?

-Ruzek and Atwater were at the movies, Voight asked us to do this. To make sure Jo stays safe.

-This is what you're gonna do. Go home and if he calls you, you will tell him the date was fine and nothing happened.

-Alright.

-Good. Now go home the both of you, I'll deal with Ruzek and Atwater another time.

Jay hung up and threw his head against the seat. While Antonio started the car.

"I'm gonna take a guess and say she knows". Antonio states.

"Yup". Jay agreed.

Jordan and Michael were walking in the dark streets of Chicago, when they reached the outside of Hank's house the two faced each other.

"I had a great time tonight Michael". Jordan smiled.

"I did too, maybe we can do this again". Michael replied.

"Maybe".

Michael kissed her cheek and she kissed his in return. "Good night Michael".

"Good night Jo".

Justin was peeking out the window watching as his sister and Michael were finishing talk, when the teen boy left and his sister walked to the front door he went back to the couch while Hank stayed in his chair. The front door opened and Jordan entered.

"How was your date sweetheart?" Hank asked.

"It was amazing, thanks for letting me go dad". Jordan replied.

"You're welcome Jo".

The teen hugged her father and brother before going to bed, something then came to Justin's mind. "Hey Pop, how'd you know where they be at tonight?"

"I know many people who know many things son".


	2. Chapter 2

The day after Jordan's date, everyone on the team was at the District catching up with some paper work. Erin had arrived to the District going upstairs once she got to the top of the stairs a smirk was planted on her face, she went around to all the guys and whacked all of them upside the head.

"Hey what was that for?" Adam asked, rubbing his sore head.

"Yeah what'd we do?" Antonio says.

"The next time any of you follow Jordan on a date you'll be dealing with me". Erin spoke.

"We did no such thing". Kevin said.

Erin then raised an eyebrow over at him. "Really then where were you and Adam last night?"

"At Molly's".

"No you weren't, you two were at the movies where Jordan was with Michael".

"So what if we were". Adam says.

"Guys look I get it, Jordan's like our little sister and we wanna protect her but that doesn't mean we have to follow her on her dates and if I find out you did it again you'll be dealing with me".

Erin then headed to the lounge to get some coffee.

"I don't know who to more afraid of, Voight or Erin". Adam said.

"I think I'd be more afraid of Voight". Jay says.

"Be cautious of Erin but be very afraid of Hank". Olinsky spoke from his desk.

Hank then emerged from his office standing in the doorway with his arms folded across his chest. "Alvin's right be cautious of Erin but you should always be afraid of me. Be very afraid of me".

The older man went back into his office leaving the team at their desk.

"Well I guess we have our answer". Adam said.


End file.
